


The Fresh Prince Of Annapolis

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undercover, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team investigates the murder of a Petty Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fresh Prince Of Annapolis

**Author's Note:**

> More of a case thing than a relationship thing. Just one of those bunnies that wanted to be written.

Petty Officer Aaron Mitchell sat alone in the NCIS interrogation room. As the time ticked by, he fidgeted, shifting in his seat and tapping his fingers on the table top. His eyes roamed, often stopping at the closed door or the two-way mirror.

“He appears to be nervous,” Ziva said from the observation room.

“What does he have to be nervous about? Just because every one else in his unit named him as the last guy seen with the victim. That certainly doesn’t make him guilty,” said Tony candidly. “Why, if he’s not guilty, he should be delighted to be here to help us solve the case of his murdered bunkmate.” 

Confusion ebbed across McGee’s face. “They were bunkmates? I thought they were just shipmates.”

“Probie, they’re on the same ship. They’re of the same rank. He’s the last guy seen with Petty Officer Brandon Forrester, well, before his body turned up. It’s very likely they were bunkmates as well as shipmates.”

“If Gibbs were in here, he’d head slap you for making assumptions,” McGee said, smiling as he watched Gibbs enter the interrogation room quietly.

Gibbs closed the door, then made his way to the open chair, swinging his leg over the back of it as he took a seat. After laying the file on the table, he opened it, scanning through it, then looked up, staring into Aaron Mitchell’s eyes for a full minute.

“Sir?”

“You don’t have to call me Sir, Petty Officer. Gibbs or Agent Gibbs will be fine.”

“Are you going to ask me questions?”

“Is that what you think?”

“Why else would I be sent here?”

“Petty Officer Mitchell, I’m sure you are aware of our current case involving the death of your shipmate.”

“Yes, I had heard about that.”

“My team has questioned the officers and several crew members from your ship. What we were told led us to you.”

“Me, Sir? Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs flipped back to the front of the file and tossed a photo across the table. “That was taken downstairs in our morgue. Recognize the man?”

Aaron was obviously shaken by the photo. “Yes, Agent Gibbs. That is Petty Officer Forrester, Brandon. How? How was he killed?”

“I understand you were friends.”

“Yes. We’d known each other for a while. We signed up about the same time. We served together.”

“Did you two get along?”

“Yes. We were friendly.”

“How friendly?”

“I did not kill him, if that’s what this is leading to.”

Gibbs nodded slowly. “We’ll get to that. Later. How friendly were the two of you?”

“We served on the ship together. We both worked at the same station and were bunkmates.”

“Ah ha!” Tony called out, smiling. “And that is why Gibbs would not head slap me, Probie. My gut instincts are finally tuned. Almost as good as our master’s.”

“Yeah, grasshopper DiNozzo. I can see how you are advancing in your skills.”

“I have mad investigative skills, Probie. That is why I am Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent.”

“Really? I thought it was because you were so old. You know, the closest thing to a senior citizen, next to Gibbs.”

Gibbs continued in the interrogation room, “The last time Petty Officer Forrester was seen, he was leaving with you. You two caught a cab. Where did you go?”

Aaron nodded and bit his lip before answering. “That is true. We had just returned to port and it was our first night of leave. We went to a bar.”

“Which bar?”

Aaron shrugged. “We went out for a couple drinks.”

“At which bar? We can pull the cab records if we need to.”

Aaron’s eyes focused onto Gibbs’. “Agent Gibbs. It’s not a bar that sailors are usually seen at.”

“Meaning what? It wasn’t a strip joint?”

“No. Sir, Agent Gibbs, I would rather this didn’t get back to anyone. Or on my record.”

“You tell me where you went, Petty Officer, and I will decide what to do with that information.”

“I love the Navy, Agent Gibbs. I don’t want to ruin my career.”

“Were drugs involved? We know you both had cashed your paychecks that day before going out. Where did the two of you go?”

Ziva nodded toward Aaron. “He is scared, trembling.”

“Well, we all know Gibbs tends to have that affect on people,” said Tony.

“Means he’s hiding something,” added McGee.

Ziva took a step closer to the glass partition. “Gibbs will break him.”

Aaron’s eyes dropped to the floor. He didn’t say a word as his memories came flooding back. After a minute of silence, Gibbs lost his patience and slammed his hand against the table. 

“Where did you two go that night? I want the name of the bar, Petty Officer, and I want it now!”

Aaron’s voice was soft, muted. “It’s called The Fresh Prince. It’s only a fifteen dollar cab ride from the docks.”

“Where is it?”

“I’d have to show you. I’m not sure what the address is.”

“But it would be in the Yellow Pages, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t think so, Agent Gibbs. It’s more of an exclusive club. They don’t even have a sign outside. The building looks abandoned, really.”

“What sort of an exclusive club is it?”

Leaning partially across the table, Aaron whispered, “It’s a men’s club.”

“A strip club?”

“No. It’s for. It’s a club for men who like men.”

“It’s a gay bar?”

“Yes, Agent Gibbs. It is a gay bar. Their clientele comes by word of mouth. It’s always been packed when I’ve gone in there. I think it’s only open on Friday and Saturday nights.”

Gibbs nodded, then ran his hand over his mouth before flipping through the file again. He let the new information settle before he began his next line of questioning. “Were you and Petty Officer Forrester lovers?”

“No, we were not. We had things in common. We were friendly before we even realized we were both gay.”

“What happened at the bar that night? Did you make a move on him and things got out of control? Did he try to refuse you? Did he try to seduce you? Were you just drunk and careless?”

“That’s not true. Not true. We weren’t each other’s type. We were friends, nothing more.”

“You were out to sea together for months at a time. Both gay. Had lots in common. Yet nothing ever happened between you two? Never?”

“We were friends. We could talk to each other. We kissed now and then, but nothing more. Just friends.”

“If you two were not lovers, but you went to a gay bar together, you were looking for something? Someone?”

“Yes, Agent Gibbs. We’d been out to sea for a while. We were horny and we went to the club to pick up guys and get laid.”

“Why not date each other? You didn’t find Petty Officer Forrester attractive?”

“He was very attractive. We’re just. Not right for each other.”

“In what way?”

Aaron took a deep breath and looked away as he muttered, “We’re both bottoms.”

“Did Petty Officer Forrester hook up with anyone that night?”

“Yeah. He hooked up. I hooked up.”

“Who did he hook up with?”

“I don’t know. The club is dark. We had a couple drinks together. Brandon went out on the dance floor, flirting with some guys. I was talking to a couple guys at the bar. We didn’t stick together all night or anything. He’d come back to sip his drink now and then. I watched his drink while he was dancing. I make sure no one slips anything into his drinks. I keep him safe. I try to keep him safe.” 

Gibbs nodded.

“The last time I saw him, he said he was hooking up with some guy and wouldn’t be back for a while. He seemed rather excited about it.”

“What time was that?”

“Around eleven-thirty.”

“And you never saw him after that?”

“I did not. I hooked up with a couple guys that evening. I waited at the bar until it closed. I figured this guy he found must have taken him home, so I caught a cab back to the ship alone.”

“Is that normal when you go out? Your friend disappears and you just leave without him? Don’t even go looking for him?”

“Yes, Agent Gibbs. We’re both adults. We’re only friends, not boyfriends. If one of us meets up with a hot guy and have the opportunity to make a night of it, then we go for it. If not, we meet up at the bar at closing and share a cab back.”

“Thank you, Petty Officer Mitchell. You’re free to go. For now.” 

Gibbs headed to the Director’s office next. He had a plan, he just needed to run it by Director Shepard and get her approval before setting it into motion. She may worry, but he could handle her concerns.

It was a couple hours later that he pulled his team into a conference room. “We’re going undercover on this one. Ziva, you’ll be our communication center. On Friday, DiNozzo, McGee and I are going to check out the bar where Petty Officer Forrester was last seen.”

Ziva nodded slowly.

“DiNozzo and McGee, you will be going in as a couple. Keep an eye on each other. You’ll be each other’s back up.”

Tony smiled. “It’s a gay bar!” he said enthusiastically as he reached to wrap an arm around McGee’s neck. “Come on, Sweetheart, we are going out on the town tonight.”

McGee pushed Tony away. “So we should ask around about Petty Officer Forrester?”

“I’m going in, too. I want you guys to watch, keep your eyes and ears open. I’ll take the Petty Officer’s picture in with me. McGee, if we get a couple candid shots of him, can you doctor it up? Add me to the photo?”

“Sure, Boss.”

“I’m going to go in saying he told me he was coming into port and we’d hook up. From what Petty Officer Mitchell says, there is a good chance our murderer hangs out at that bar, met Forrester at that bar and was his transportation away from that bar. At the very least, I think he left with someone who frequents that bar.”

“Did you find out where it was?” asked Tony. 

“Yeah. Petty Officer Mitchell was able to point us to the location. He’s going to be there tonight as well.”

“And you don’t think he’ll tip anyone off?”

“Not likely. I think he wants the killer caught as much as we do. And I think he thinks that if we don’t catch someone else, we’re going to turn the focus back on him. We worked out a story that Brandon and I met elsewhere, but we’d gone out with Mitchell before. He’ll be the first one I approach, asking about Forrester. Then we’ll sit at the bar together and see if we can figure out who Forrester left with. I want you two to show up around ten-thirty. DiNozzo, see if you can find something suitable for McGee to wear. Mitchell said this club tends to let in the regulars, but for new guys, they go for good looking, sexy guys that will display some nice moves on the dance floor.”

“Sounds like my kind of club,” said DiNozzo. “Well, except for the gay part.” 

“Just get him ready. And don’t act like you know me or Mitchell. Don’t ask any overt questions. We don’t want to tip this guy off. Just keep your eyes and ears open. We’ll meet up after the club closes. Hopefully, with a list of potential suspects.”

On Friday night, Tony drummed his fists on McGee’s door at nine sharp, Grinning when McGee opened the door wearing a white turtleneck shirt and brown slacks.

“You are so not wearing that, McFashionnot,” Tony said, chuckling as he tweaked McGee’s nipples.

“It’s tight. You said wear something tight,” responded McGee as he held the door open for Abby.

Tony headed for McGee’s bedroom closet, as McGee and Abby followed.

“Is he wearing makeup?” McGee asked softly.

Abby smiled as she held up a bag she carried. “Yes, and so will you.”

“Abby, no. I am not the makeup wearing sort.” McGee tried backing away as Abby reached for his hand.

Tony raised his eyebrows as he searched through the closet. “Really, McGee? Have you even bought any new clothes since you left home? This is really sad, what you have here. It’s like you buy off the rack at Goodwill.”

Abby soon joined Tony at the closet. “T-shirts, work shirts. McGee, this is so sad. You have no party clothes. What do you wear when you go out?”

“I think he’s wearing it, Abs,” Tony said, nodding toward McGee and his turtleneck. “Well, you can’t wear that tonight.”

“Why not?”

“First of all, just no, and secondly, it’s a dance club, McGee. The lighting does terribly unflattering things to white turtlenecks.” Tony paused as he pulled out a black suit, tossing it down on the bed. “That’s not too bad.”

“That’s my dress suit.”

“Yeah, I figured. Bet you’ve worn it with that turtleneck a time or two.”

Abby continued to flip through the shirts, shaking her head. “Are you holding out on us, McGee? There’s just nothing here you can wear. Please tell me you’re hiding the good stuff.”

“Not to worry, Abs,” said Tony as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “I thought we might run into such a problem.” 

Beneath Tony’s button-down shirt, he wore a skin tight spandex sleeveless shirt, the pattern depicting flowing water. Abby smiled then reached out to touch the material. 

“This is nice.”

“For me. Probie, you can wear my button-down shirt,” Tony said as he tossed the shirt to McGee.

McGee caught it readily, then pulled it to his nose to sniff it. “I have lots of button-down shirts.”

“That is true, however, yours are more like what Dagwood would wear to his office. Now, put that on, leave it unbuttoned about to your chest, then put your jacket on over it. Should be okay. I worked out a story line for us anyway. You are a closeted computer geek who works with a straight college friend of mine. I just got to town and my friend hooked us up thinking that you could show me around town and I could show you how to,” pausing, Tony looked at McGee head to toe. “He thought I could show you how to not be so closeted and geeky and, and whatever else you are there.”

“Gibbs said we were supposed to be a couple,” McGee reminded him.

“We’ll let Abby decide. Really, Abs, do we look like we’ve been together for any amount of time? Honestly?”

Abby bit her lip and cocked her head. “They say that love is strange.”

“Oh, but it’s not that strange. Anyway, all the locals, they could miss seeing McGee somewhere, but me? Good looking, sharp dresser and with amazing dance skills? They’ll know I haven’t been around. They’ll know they would have remembered me if they’d seen me before.”

“He does have a point, McGee. Now, come on, I have to do your makeup.” Abby grabbed McGee’s hand and tugged him into the bathroom. Not seeing much space, she had McGee hold her makeup bag on his lap. “And don’t squirm.”

“I don’t look good in makeup,” McGee whined.

“So you did play dress up like mom when you were a kid?” joked Tony.

“No, I just.” McGee sighed in defeat as Abby began applying eyeliner. “No lipstick, okay?”

“We need to fix his hair, too,” Tony advised as he began running his fingers through McGee’s locks. “Spike it up a little.”

“Oh yeah,” agreed Abby. “Don’t worry McGee, we’ll make you look hot.” 

Tony drove has McGee drummed his fingers on his knee. “Tony, I don’t really dance.”

“Really, McWallflower? I never would have guessed. I bet you have moves like a teletubby. Or maybe a McWeeble. You know, Probie, Weebles wobble, but they don’t fall down. Or are you the falling down sort?”

“I just. Never really did that sort of thing. I was more of a, you know.”

“Stay at home and study on the weekend sort of guy?”

“Well, yes.”

Tony nodded and licked his lips. “Mitchell said that he tended to stand at the bar while Forrester would dance. I think that’s the way we should play this. I’ll go out on the dance floor. You can stay at the bar. Watch my back. Watch my drink. Chat up a few patrons.”

The doorman smiled as Tony approached the entrance and nodded for him to go on through. When he put up a hand to stop McGee from entering, Tony grabbed McGee’s hand and quickly pulled him by the doorman.

Tony flashed his brilliant smile. “He’s my date. I’m taking him out for his birthday.”

The doorman snorted in disbelief, but made no further attempt to keep McGee out of the bar.

“My birthday?” McGee questioned when they stepped through the next door and into the club, his voice almost lost in the din. “It’s not my birthday, Tony.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just, even a doorman would believe everyone deserves to party on their birthday.”

Tony spotted Gibbs and Mitchell sitting near the end of the bar, chatting with the bartender. Pressing his hand into the small of McGee’s back, Tony nudged him toward the bar. “Why don’t you get us a couple of drinks, Sweet Cheeks. I’m going to check out the dance floor.”

McGee made his way to the bar, purposely choosing the spot next to Gibbs. After ordering a couple of drinks, he turned and watched Tony dancing to the music. Tony had already turned a few heads and was chatting with another dancer as the heavy beat thudded in McGee’s head. Looking over at Gibbs, McGee smiled nervously, then turned his attention back to Tony.

A few minutes after eleven, the bartender worked his way back over to Gibbs and Mitchell, nodding at a man who just entered the bar. “That’s him. The guy I saw your friend leaving with the other night.”

Gibbs eyed the man. He was tall, handsome, well-dressed and dark-haired with a full mustache and beard. “You recognize him, Mitchell?” Gibbs asked softly.

Mitchell took a minute to observe the man. “Yeah, I remember seeing him on the dance floor the other night. I can’t say I saw him with Brandon, though. Maybe. Sorry, Gibbs.”

Gibbs sipped at his drink. “No need to be sorry. We’re trying to find the truth here, not fabricate a story.”

Mitchell nodded quickly.

Gibbs stood up, walking slowly toward the bathroom. When he caught Tony’s eye, he winked, then nodded toward the bathroom. Tony followed Gibbs into the bathroom, where they both used the urinals, then met up at the sinks. As Gibbs was tossing his paper towels into the trash, he looked Tony up and down, then nodded toward an empty stall before heading to it. Tony smiled and nodded back before following him. Other patrons smiled knowingly as the pair latched the stall door.

Gibbs placed his hands on Tony’s upper arms, then leaned close, whispering into his ear. “There’s a tall guy, just got here. Bartender says he’s the guy Petty Officer left with the other night. I want you to catch his eye.”

“On it, Boss. By the way, a lot of guys have been admiring the silver fox at the bar. Thought you should know, Boss,” Tony said with a wink.

“What about you, DiNozzo? Anyone catch your eye yet?”

“Please, Boss. I’m working.”

“Yeah, I’ve been watching you working. Working the dance floor. You do have some nice moves.”

“Why, Boss, are you flirting with me?”

Gibbs moved his arms, embracing Tony, then began to sway slowly. “Just, get close to that guy. Feel him out. If he seems promising, see if you can lure him outside. We’ll confront him in the parking lot. Away from the crowd. I want to question this guy. Tonight.”

Tony leaned his cheek against Gibbs’, enjoying the slow shuffle they were doing in the stall. He smiled, knowing Gibbs wanted the other patrons to think they were actually hooking up. “I won’t let you down, Boss.”

“I know,” Gibbs said. Pressing closer, Gibbs ground against Tony’s cock, feeling how hard he was. “Are you sure no one on the dance floor has caught your eye?”

Tony pushed back a little and blushed. Gibbs was smirking at him. “Come on, Boss. The music, the heat, the dancing. What do you expect?”

“A little professionalism?”

Tony pressed his palm against Gibbs’ chest. “I wouldn’t say this to anyone else, Gibbs, but I am going to get this man for you. I promise.”

Gibbs chuckled and took a step back, unlatching the stall door. The pair left the bathroom together, heading to the bar. Tony put his arm around McGee and kissed him on the cheek, then nodded at Gibbs. “Tim, this is my new friend, Jethro. Jethro, this is Tim, my date.”

Gibbs held his hand out to shake McGee’s. “Tom, nice to meet you.”

“Tim. It’s actually Tim.”

Gibbs pointed vaguely upward indicating the speakers. “Kind of loud in here. Tim, you say? And this is my friend, Aaron.”

The four chatted for a couple moments and sipped at their drinks. Gibbs grabbed Tony’s elbow, whispering in his ear again.

“The tall guy, dark hair, beard.”

Tony nodded. A couple minutes later he headed back onto the dance floor, working his way over to the man who had caught Gibbs’ interest.

As he picked up the beat, Tony made his way closer, then bumped his ass into the man’s hip. “Sorry about that,” he said with a smile. “I’m Tony, by the way.”

“Tony? New here?”

“Yeah. First time. Here. I’m new in town. Job transfer. Heard this was a happening club.”

The other man shrugged. “Depends on the night. You here alone, Tony?”

“Yes and no. My college buddy works with that guy over there,” Tony pointed out McGee at the bar and waved to him. “He sort of set us up. Not really my type though. If you know what I mean.” To emphasize his meaning, Tony rubbed his ass against the other man’s groin, please by the reaction he got.

“He’s your date? Looks like he still lives in his parents’ basement.”

“Yeah, sad isn’t it? He says he’s a top, but I’d almost bet he’s a virgin. He even shies away when I try to kiss him.”

The other man chuckled then wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist. “Well, Tony, if you’re looking for a little action tonight, I think I could help you out.”

“I’d like that. Can’t imagine I’ll be getting much out of momma’s boy over there.”

“Like you’d even want that. You can do better, Tony. A lot better.” The man pressed his hands against Tony’s hips and leaned into kiss him.

Tony allowed the kiss, then wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck. “What’s your name again?”

“I didn’t say.”

“I don’t have a lot of rules when it comes to sex, but my mom always said I should at least know the name of my partners.”

“John. John Armstrong.”

Tony moved his hands, feeling John’s biceps. “Yeah. Can’t wait to get those strong arms around me. In private, I mean. Maybe we can take a breather,” Tony suggested, “outside, perhaps?”

“I have a van,” offered John.

“Hmmm, I like the sound of that.”

Gibbs, McGee and Mitchell watched as Tony and John left, arms around each other. At the door, Tony turned his head back, flashing a smile towards them.

“Whoa!” Mitchell exclaimed. “That was so déjà vu. I think I do remember Brandon leaving with that guy. He turned back and smiled, just like your guy did. That was the last time I saw him.”

“You’re sure it was this guy?” Gibbs asked.

Mitchell nodded and tightened his grip on his glass. 

Gibbs grabbed McGee’s arm. “Who drove?”

“Tony did, but I have his keys,” said McGee as he pulled the fob from his pocket.

“Let’s go get this guy. If they take off, I’ll bet he’ll take Tony to the park where the body was found.”

McGee nodded.

Gibbs led the way out of the building.

Tony staggered as they crossed the parking lot. He hadn’t been drinking alcohol, but he wanted John to think he was drunk. “You’re a very sexy man, John,” he slurred purposely. 

John smiled, guiding Tony to the rear of a dark van. He held Tony up with one arm, while he wrestled his keys out with the other. Tony turned his head back for a moment, looking for Gibbs and McGee. Then everything went black.

John tossed the pipe back into the van, then pushed Tony all the way in. “Yeah, Tony, we’re going to have some fun tonight. Just you and me.” Before making his way to the driver’s seat, John slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Tony’s wrists and closed the back of the van.

Gibbs searched the parking lot and saw no sign of Tony. Then he heard the heavy slam of a door and turned in the direction of the van. He was already walking to his car when he saw the van’s taillights come on. He motioned to McGee and they both headed for their vehicles.

Gibbs dialed his cell phone as he headed out of the lot. “Ziva, we’re rolling. Follow us.”

“Right behind you, Gibbs.”

Despite having a gut feeling that this was their guy, Gibbs stuck fairly close to the van. He kept in touch with Ziva and McGee, ensuring that they were rotating who was tailing directly after the suspect, not wanting to tip him off that he was being followed.

Twnety minutes later, they were entering the park. Gibbs turned off his lights and had Ziva and McGee do the same. 

Tony had started to come to in the back of the van. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. It took him a few moments to put together what was happening. 

“Stop!” Tony shouted as John grabbed his arms and began tugging him from the van.

“Come on, Tony. Thought you said you wanted to have a little fun.”

“The same kind of fun you had with Petty Officer Brandon Forrester last week? Is that the kind of fun you’re thinking of?” Tony struggled against John’s grasp as John dragged him away from the van.

John tightened his grip on Tony’s arm. “How did you know about that?”

“I am a Federal Agent, John. You’re under arrest.”

John froze for a moment, then started laughing loudly. “That’s a good one, Tony. I like that.” John pushed Tony stomach first against a large boulder then began wrapping a garrote around Tony’s neck and tightening it. Leaning down, he spoke lowly against Tony’s ear. “Yeah, this is the kind of fun I like. Fucking a guy like this. Completely under my control. Cutting down their ability to breathe makes them lightheaded, gives them a hell of an orgasm. Last week, well, he struggled a little too much. It was an accident. But it was. Exciting. Watching the life fade from his eyes.”

John reached around to unbuckle Tony’s pants, pushing them to the ground.

“Don’t. Please,” Tony begged.

Reaching into his pocket, John withdrew a small tube of lube, squeezing a bit onto his palm before rubbing it onto his cock and pressing into Tony. As he thrust in deeply, he gave the garrote another twist, tightening the cord against Tony’s neck.

Tony struggled to breathe, scraping his body against the boulder. “You don’t think I’m out here alone do you?” he forced out.

“Yeah? Where’s your backup?” John asked as he looked around. “There’s no one here. Just you and me.”

John gave the garrote another twist and leaned more weight against Tony’s body, pinning him down.

“Better look again!” Gibbs shouted, stepping out of the darkness, weapon drawn.

John grunted as his orgasm took hold. A moment later, he pulled Tony from the rock, using his body as a shield between him and Gibbs. One hand still held on to the garrote. Tony struggled against John’s hold. 

Ziva stepped into view, gun pointed at John’s side. “Gibbs, if you have a shot to his head, I will go for the heart.” She said, taking a step closer.

John shifted slightly, swinging Tony as he tried to hide behind him.

“I’ve got a clear shot at his back,” called McGee, still shaded in the darkness.

“Your choice,” Gibbs yelled loudly. “Release my agent, or we’ll take you down.” After a pause, Gibbs continued. “We fire on three. One. Two.”

“Okay, okay,” said John as he released Tony.

Tony fell to the ground gasping for breath. Ziva and Gibbs raced forward capturing John and handcuffing him. McGee knelt beside Tony, releasing the garrote and rubbing Tony’s back.

Gibbs pulled John onto his feet. “Ziva, I want you and McGee to escort him back to headquarters. McGee go get a blanket. Now!” 

McGee nodded and returned quickly with a blanket, covering Tony’s body. 

“Let’s get him on his feet,” Gibbs said. “My car. I want you and Ziva to mark off the crime scene and gather evidence. I’m going to take Tony in and have Ducky take a look at him.”

“Yes, Boss.”

As soon as Gibbs and McGee had Tony settled into the car beneath a fastened seatbelt, Gibbs was on his cell phone. “I need another team out here to assist at a crime scene. We have one in custody, murder suspect. We definitely have him for attempted murder of a Federal Agent. No, we are all fine. Just get another team out here as soon as possible.”

After hanging up the phone, Gibbs turned to inspect Tony’s head injury. “What happened?” he asked as he carefully used his fingertips to turn Tony’s head under the dome light.

“He clocked me, Boss. I glanced back for a moment, looking for you and McGee. He hit me with something. I don’t know. Knocked me cold.”

“Okay. Relax. I’m going to have Ducky look at you.”

Gibbs’ next call was to Ducky, asking him to meet them at headquarters to check Tony‘s injuries. Afterward, he dialed McGee’s number. “McGee, Tony said he was hit with something. Look in the bastard’s van for anything that could have been used as a weapon. Yeah? Blood on it? Has to be it. Bag it and tag it, McGee.”

Gibbs stomped on the accelerator as he closed his cell phone. “McGee found a bloody pipe in the back of the guy’s van. Tony? Stay awake, okay? You have to stay awake.” 

Tony was groggy when they arrived. He happily leaned his weight onto Gibbs’ broad shoulders as they headed into Autopsy through the back way.

“Oh, my,” Ducky exclaimed as he helped Gibbs get Tony to one of the tables.

“He’s been assaulted, Duck.”

“I can see that.” Ducky began looking at Tony’s head wound, then looked deeply into Tony’s eyes.

“We think he was hit with a pipe. McGee found one at the crime scene, with blood on it.”

“The wound is consistent with one made by a hit of a pipe. Don’t worry, Tony, I’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” Ducky patted Tony’s knee before heading off to retrieve some bandages and gauze.

Gibbs tugged at the blanket which was still wrapped around Tony like a cape. Tony clutched at the blanket as he stared at Gibbs. 

“I want Ducky to look at you,” Gibbs said softly. “He needs to check you out. Completely.”

“It’s cold,” replied Tony.

“I know, Tony. I know,” Gibbs reassured him. “I understand. Ducky will check you out, then we’ll get you all warmed up again. I promise.”

Tony reluctantly allowed Gibbs to remove the blanket and pull him onto his feet. As Ducky was returning, Gibbs was helping Tony undress. Ducky eyed the cuts and scrapes on Tony’s torso.

“Got into quite a scrap, didn’t you, my boy?”

“He was raped, Duck.”

As the words left Gibbs’ mouth, Tony nearly collapsed into his arms. Ducky dropped the bandages and gauze to help steady him. 

“Let’s get him back on the table,” suggested Ducky.

Gibbs nodded, but determinedly pushed Tony’s pants down before lifting him back onto the table. As Tony settled onto his back, Gibbs removed his shoes, socks and pants. Ducky went to work cleaning and bandaging Tony’s head wound first.

“Did you get the bastard that did this to him?” asked Ducky.

“Yeah, we got him.”

Ducky nodded. “Same guy that killed Petty Officer Forrester I would guess. Their injuries are quite similar.”

“Yeah. We were too late to stop the rape. We lost him when he entered the park. Just for a few minutes. Maybe five or ten.” Gibbs shook his head, disappointed in himself.

Ducky pressed his hand onto Gibbs’ arm. “Jethro, had you been another five or ten minutes later, Tony would be dead. You saved his life.”

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focused on Tony. “Just, clean him up. Okay?”

“Why didn’t you take him to the hospital for a rape test?”

“I’m not putting him through that. I don’t want anyone else to know. We have the guy on murder and attempted murder. Dragging Tony through a rape case isn’t going to change the outcome of this guy’s sentence. He’s going to be incarcerated for the rest of his life.”

“Don’t you think it’s Tony’s choice?”

Tony pulled his eyes away from the light he had been staring into. “I don’t want to go through that. Gibbs is right. It won’t change the outcome for John. It would only keep opening that wound for me. Over and over again. I don’t want everyone here to stare at me in pity. Not like that.” Tony reached out for Ducky’s arm. “Stays between us, okay?”

Ducky nodded. “But if you ever need to talk about it. I would make myself available. I don’t want this to eat away at you.”

“It won’t,” said Gibbs. “It’s my responsibility. You patch him up. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

After the wounds on Tony’s chest were cleaned up, Gibbs helped Ducky turn him over on the table. Aside from a few bruises starting to turn shades of blue and purple, they didn’t see much evidence on Tony’s backside. At least, not until Ducky carefully parted Tony’s butt cheeks to reveal slight evidence of blood and semen.

“We should at least take a swab,” Ducky suggested.

Gibbs was quick to grab Ducky’s wrist as he was reaching for a swab. “No. Just clean him up.”

“He didn’t use a condom, Jethro. He should be checked for sexually transmitted diseases. It’s for his safety, Jethro. His health.”

Releasing Ducky’s wrist, Gibbs nodded. “Send the samples out marked 'John Doe'. No one except you sees those results.”

“Understood.”

When Ducky had finished up, he and Gibbs helped Tony get dressed again. Tony’s legs were still shaky when he stood.

“He shouldn’t be alone tonight,” advised Ducky. “In case he has a concussion. Someone needs to watch him.”

“He’s going home with me. I’ll watch him.”

“Call me if anything changes. Anything, Jethro.”

Gibbs smiled and nodded. “Understood.”

After wrapping the blanket around Tony’s shoulders again, Ducky and Gibbs helped him through the back entrance and into Gibbs’ car. 

“I can’t let you sleep,” Gibbs reminded Tony. “Ducky’s orders.”

Tony nodded, but closed his eyes anyway. “Then I guess it’s up to you to keep me entertained.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No. But I could use a beer.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, considering.”

“He just said no sleep. He didn’t say a thing about not drinking.”

Gibbs lightly slapped the back of Tony’s head and watched Tony’s eyes pop open.

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be hitting someone, who may have a concussion, in the head. Boss.”

Gibbs smiled as he used his hand to smooth down Tony’s hair, petting him. Tony relaxed again, closing his eyes.

“That feels nice, Boss.”

“Eyes open, DiNozzo.”

“Hmmm, tired, Gibbs.”

“I know. What can I do to keep you awake all night?”

“Hold me.”

“Hold you?”

Tony snuggled closer to Gibbs, resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Hold me, then you can tell if I fall asleep.”

“I could get Ducky over here, have him keep you up talking all night.”

Tony smiled sleepily, yawning. “No Ducky.”

“What do you like to do at night? Something that keeps you up?”

Nuzzling closer to Gibbs, Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs’ cheek. “Kiss me?”

“Tony?”

“If we stay up kissing, then you’ll know for sure if I fall asleep. I like kissing, Boss. I can keep it up for hours and hours.”

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Tony, we work together. We’re both men.”

“I liked it, Boss, when you were holding me before. At the bar.”

“In the restroom?”

“Yeah, gently swaying, feeling your body pressed against mine. I’d do anything for you, Boss. Anything.”

“Tony, I think he hit you harder than we thought. You’re not thinking straight.”

Tony couldn’t stop the laugh. “You’re right there, Boss. I’m not thinking straight thoughts right now.” Wriggling his fingers out from beneath the blanket, Tony began unbuttoning Gibbs’ shirt, splaying his hand across Gibbs’ chest. “Always wanted to know what it would be like.”

“To be with a guy?”

“Not just any guy. Always wanted to know what it would be like to be yours, to be with you. You radiate this strength, this power. I want to feel that power. From you.”

Gibbs caught Tony’s hand, pulled it from his chest and kissed it, holding it still. “I can’t let you sleep, Tony.”

“Then kiss me.”

“It’s not a good idea.”

“Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss another man? Aren’t you the slightest bit curious? Don’t you find me attractive? Maybe a little sexy even?”

Gibbs released Tony’s hand as he contemplated Tony’s questions. “Mixing co-workers and relationships never turn out well in the end.”

“There’s a huge difference between a little bi-curious exploration between friends and having a relationship with a co-worker, Gibbs.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he stared into Tony’s, attempting to read what might happen if they tried. 

“Kiss me, suck my cock or I’m going to get some sleep. You can wake me up when you decide,” said Tony as he laid his head into Gibbs’ lap.

“Oh, no you don’t.”

Sitting up, Tony reached out with his hand. “I didn’t want that guy, John. If he hadn’t hit me and knocked me out I never would have allowed that to happen.”

“I know.”

Using his fingers, Tony turned Gibbs’ face toward his. “But you, I have always been interested in you.” Leaning ever closer, Tony searched Gibbs’ eyes. “Always wanted you to want me, too. Wanted to feel your hands, your body, your lips. Never knew how to tell you.”

When Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs’, Gibbs didn’t push him away. Instead, he held Tony close in his arms, returning the kisses.

 

~~~The End~~~  
March 27, 2010


End file.
